The Truth Bullet
by Miyavilurver
Summary: It was the worst day of the year-by which Tsuna meant that it was Reborn's birthday. Tsuna's not looking forward to going home and enduring yet another horrible Vongola-style party, but he has no choice. Will the day really end up as bad as he expects though? 5927


I was bored the other day and asked TheKillerBunny to prompt me. So she said: "How about, for the next 12 hours the character of your choosing can't say a lie?"

I immediately thought, "Ohoho, I have to make this a 5927 fic." But having said that, this kind of got away from me. xD It's all Reborn's fault.

You'll see what I mean. Bwuahaha. Anyway, hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review!

* * *

**The Truth Bullet**

* * *

Tomorrow was Tsuna's birthday.

Which meant that today was the worst day ever. That's right, it was Reborn's birthday.

_Oh, God. I don't want to go home_. Tsuna whimpered quietly to himself as he physically dragged himself back home. He wished he could avoid this somehow. The first time they had celebrated Reborn's birthday, the baby had said that it was only during odd years that they celebrated it Vongola-style. But in the end, for the past three years, Tsuna was still being dragged into one crazy celebration after another! (Tsuna especially dreaded even years now—then again last year had been pretty brutal…) _God, I really don't want to go home! _What he wanted wasto run away, but that would probably end up worse for him somehow. There was no escaping Reborn.

Tsuna shuddered.

He really dreaded whatever may happen today. The first time around, Gokudera-kun had ended up nearly impaling him to death via that stupid box of deadly doom. Then, the year after that, Tsuna had narrowly avoided being killed by a falling anvil, of all things! And then there was last year... Tsuna paled at the reminder and swiftly pushed that thought away before he dwelled on it any longer. He vowed to forget about _that_ and he was going to, dammit.

But this brought him back to his original thought—just what was going to happen today?! Tsuna was practically dying of anxiety.

Reborn let him linger in said anxiety for far too long.

Tsuna's Family (which additionally included his mom and the kids, Kyoko-chan and Haru, Dino-san and Romario-san, as well as a brief visit from Kusakabe-san and Hibari-san) spent the majority of the afternoon enjoying the continuous and extravagant meal courses that kept being delivered to the house by some mysterious benefactor. Tsuna suspected Reborn had hired some mafioso underling or an ally Family or something. He didn't actually care who cooked the food as long as it wasn't Bianchi, but he did worry about who was footing the bill...

The thought merely added to his anxiety, but nothing was more nerve-wracking than the moment when Reborn finally announced "the games" were about to begin.

"Haha, so what's it going to be this time, kid?" Yamamoto asked with a cheerful smile.

"Why are you even looking forward to this?!" Tsuna hissed quietly to himself as he inwardly bemoaned the fact that no one else seemed nearly as concerned as he was.

Reborn just smiled as the brim of his hat cast an ominous shadow over his eyes. "This time," he began as he reached a hand inside his jacket, "the game we will be playing is Russian Roulette!" Reborn finished his announcement by taking out a very lethal-looking gun out of his jacket. No one seemed fazed by this save for Dino and Tsuna, who both simultaneously paled at the sight.

"Oh, God..." The Tenth bosses groaned, though Dino didn't sound nearly as distraught as Tsuna. Instead he looked merely resigned.

"Oh, how fun!" Kyoko smiled, having already participated in said game before.

"Hahi! T-that's not a real gun, is it? Haru isn't sure if she wants to participate in such a dangerous game!" Haru, at least, had the sense to be a little more worried.

"Oh, don't worry! It's not dangerous at all!" Kyoko assured her.

"The bullet is for party use. It's safe." Reborn confirmed with a small smirk.

_Liar! _Tsuna inwardly wailed.

"EXTREME!" Ryohei looked pumped up to play already.

"GYAHAHA, LAMBO-SAN IS GOING TO WIN!"

_This is bad. This is really bad. _Tsuna wanted to cry.

"Hey, don't look so worried, Tsuna. The worst that can happen is that we will be hit with the Dying Will bullet," Dino murmured quietly to him, having noticed his panicked expression.

"That's exactly what I'm worried about!" Tsuna hissed back to him. "Can you imagine what would happen if someone like Bianchi or Hibari-san got shot?!" Tsuna was glad that at least the Varia hadn't been in town.

Dino paled slightly at the image that gave him. "W-well, at least Kyouya already left. Don't worry so much. We'll manage alright... Probably." Dino sighed.

"Worried the Poison Scorpio will come after you again, boss?" Romario laughed as he joined in the conversation.

"Don't even joke about that, Romario," Dino deadpanned.

"Don't worry! It will be fun, boss!" Gokudera chimed in from beside Tsuna. As usual, Gokudera looked entirely too enthusiastic about this.

"Of course, if there is anyone who doesn't want to participate, they can take part of the punishment game." Reborn smiled innocently.

"N-no, thanks!" Tsuna knew better than to resort to that by now. _Don't think about last year, don't think about last year!_

"In that case, let's get started!" Reborn proceeded to take out another gun. "Since there's too many of us, I thought it would be better if we used two of these." Reborn turned to look at Tsuna and his smirk widened further.

Tsuna shivered.

"How smart of you, Reborn. Shall I start?" Bianchi offered as she took one of the guns from Reborn's hand.

"I'LL START WITH THE OTHER ONE THEN!" Ryohei declared.

And so it began. The two raised the guns to their temples and shot themselves.

Tsuna watched them in anticipation and fear and was relieved when nothing happened. He saw Dino relax beside him when Bianchi handed the gun off to Kyoko, who was sitting beside her. Tsuna tensed again at this. He felt his face flush slightly as he remembered the last time she'd played this game.

_Please don't let any of the girls get shot, _Tsuna prayed. He didn't think he could handle his embarrassment at seeing any of them in their underwear again. (_Thank god my mom went to get the cake ready. Ugh. Reborn probably planned for that too, didn't he?!)_

Thankfully, neither Kyoko nor Haru got shot. Surprisingly enough, neither did Fuuta and Yamamoto.

"Aww, that's too bad," the baseball player complained.

"The probability of us getting shot was low though. Tsuna-nii is the most likely one since he's ranked number one in having the worst luck!" Fuuta announced with a wide grin, without even having the grace of using his ranking powers to confirm the statement.

_He's probably doesn't need to anyway. He's completely right. _Tsuna's shoulders slumped in depression as he watched the guns trade hands. The next two up were I-Pin and Chrome. The two raised the guns to their heads and were ready to shoot, but Lambo wasn't having any of it.

"LET ME DO IT, LET ME DO IT! IT'S MY TURN!" Lambo protested as he pounced in the direction of I-Pin. He was promptly intercepted by Reborn, who kicked him off and sent him flying out of the house.

"Reborn!" Tsuna was about to complain about this but the sound of the guns firing made him flinch and focus back on the matter at hand.

Once again the guns had shot blanks. This wasn't boding well.

_It's definitely going to be me. God, why me? _Tsuna eyed the gun in Gokudera's hand warily for a moment but turned his gaze to his left when he heard Dino speak up.

"No offense, Romario, but I really hope you lose." Dino grinned slightly at his right-hand man, who laughed good-humorously as he pointed the gun to his forehead. "I'm not sure you'll get that lucky, boss," Romario teased him before pulling the trigger.

Another blank.

Dino sighed. "I knew it would come down to this."

"Whoa!" Yamamoto's exclamation made Tsuna turn back to look at his right side—that's when he noticed Gokudera had collapsed on the floor. "Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna's eyes widened as he stared at the unconscious figure of his friend sprawled on the floor. He had thought the other hadn't gotten shot due to the lack of shouting—_Wait a minute. Didn't Reborn say that if a person who doesn't regret anything is shot with the Dying Will bullet, they die?!_

_No way! _Tsuna's blood froze in his veins as he stared at Gokudera in horror.

"R-Reborn! He's not—dead, right?!" Tsuna's voice cracked slightly. His hand hovered to touch the other's wrist, but when he finally did, he felt a rush of relief upon feeling Gokudera's pulse.

"What's wrong with him?" Tsuna turned to ask Reborn but the Arcobaleno was nowhere to be seen.

_Where did he—_"Ouch!" Tsuna winced as Reborn landed harshly on top of his head. The Arcobaleno peered down at the unconscious Storm Guardian. "He should be waking up soon. When he does, we can begin testing one of the new bullets the Vongola has been developing." He chuckled slightly.

Tsuna had a bad feeling about this.

"What kind of bullet is that?" he couldn't help but to ask.

Reborn smiled. "The Truth Bullet. It makes you unable to say anything but the truth for the next 12 hours."

_Oh, thank god I managed to avoid that. _Tsuna could already imagine the thousands of embarrassing things Reborn would have had him admit under the influence.

"Oh, was that all?" Dino sighed in relief slightly. "That's not nearly as bad as I expected it to be." He raised the gun to his head and shot himself, looking completely unperturbed.

A moment later, Dino collapsed as well—and then the Dying Will flame sparked up on his forehead. Dino revived with a shout of "I WILL CONFESS TO KYOUYA WITH MY DYING WILL!" before running off in the streets of Namimori clad only in his underwear.

Romario burst up laughing.

_Poor Dino-san…_ Tsuna thought pityingly.

He then turned his attention back to Gokudera, who was beginning to regain consciousness.

"Ugh, what happened?" Gokudera groaned as he opened his eyes.

"Looks like you lost!" Yamamoto told him with a teasing grin.

Gokudera glanced down at his hand which was still holding the gun. He opened the revolver and noted there were no bullets inside. "Tch. Well, whatever. As long as the Tenth didn't get shot, it's okay. Though I wish you had gotten shot, you stupid baseball idiot," Gokudera grumbled.

"Aw, you don't mean that!"

"Yeah, I know," Gokudera admitted. A moment later, his eyes widened as he noticed what he had said. "I DIDN'T MEAN THAT—YES, I DID." Gokudera slapped a hand across his mouth and felt his face flush.

"Heh, I knew you liked me!"

Gokudera glared fiercely in his direction, but it was obvious by his increasing blush that had he been able to speak, he would have answered in confirmation.

Reborn jumped off Tsuna's head and grabbed Gokudera's hands away from his mouth.

"Now, now. No cheating! The loser that gets hit with the Truth Bullet must follow through the consequences."

"T-the Truth Bullet?" Gokudera looked a little sick at this revelation.

Tsuna couldn't help but to sympathize.

"That's enough, Reborn! Leave Gokudera-kun alone!"

"Quiet, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn delivered a kick that sent Tsuna sprawling to the floor.

"Tenth!"

"Yare, yare. You guys are looking as lively as always," Adult Lambo commented as he slid the glass door open and stepped inside.

_Lambo must have switched with his Adult self after Reborn kicked him, _Tsuna realized as he peeled himself off the floor with a grimace.

"Hahi! It's that pervert!"

"You know this guy?" Kyoko asked, but her mouth closed shut in surprise when Bianchi slammed her fists on the table.

"Romeo!" Bianchi's eyes narrowed murderously and her fists clenched as she got up to her feet. Bianchi lunged towards a plate of food that was on the table that quickly turned purple in color once it was in her hands. "DIE!" she exclaimed as she lunged for the fifteen-year-old, who had upon seeing her quickly turned on his heel and was already running off as fast as he could.

_Dear god, what next? _Tsuna sighed.

"Poor bastard. As annoying he is, no one deserves Bianchi's Poison Cooking." Gokudera looked a little sick as he watched the two run off in the distance.

"Don't let your sister ruin your appetite. We still have desert to enjoy!" Yamamoto reminded him.

"Haru-chan and I picked out the best cake!" Kyoko declared with a wide grin.

"Yeah! We went with Reborn-chan too since we didn't know what he liked best. Haru was surprised because we got a really amazing cake for free! The owner was so nice!"

…_Is that really what happened? _Tsuna eyed Reborn with suspicion.

"I don't really like cake," Gokudera admitted without prompting. "Bianchi's food was always some supposedly sweet food. I lost the taste for it." He scrunched up his nose in distaste.

"Oh? Is that why you always hate when the girls at school bake you cookies or give you chocolates on Valentine's Day?" Yamamoto asked curiously.

"That's not it, you idiot!" Gokudera growled in annoyance. "Those women are just annoying! And anyway, if the Tenth gave me chocolates, I would definitely eat them!" he declared.

"…"

Tsuna's face flushed.

Gokudera's eyes widened as he realized what he had just confessed and he ducked his head in embarrassment.

"I knew it!" Haru slammed her hands flat on the table and got up to her feet. "Haru knew that Gokudera-san was after Tsuna-san! But Haru isn't going to back out so easily!" She pointed at him challengingly.

Tsuna's face reddened further.

"What the hell are you saying, you stupid woman! There's no way the Tenth is going to end up with someone like you!" Gokudera got up to his feet as well to snap at her, because apparently he didn't feel nearly as mortified about this conversation as Tsuna did.

"Hahi! What's that supposed to mean! You think you've got a better chance? There's no way Tsuna-san going to fall for you!" Haru's face was scrunched up in annoyance. If it wasn't for Kyoko, who had reached up to hold her hand, Haru would have probably stormed over.

"Of course he won't! Why would you think he would even consider someone like me, you stupid woman? Tch!" Gokudera shrugged off Yamamoto's restraining hand off his shoulder but didn't move from his spot. Instead he crossed his arms over his chest, looking almost defensive.

_Gokudera-kun… _Tsuna peered up to look at Gokudera's face. The determined expression on his face and the candid tone in his voice made something in Tsuna's chest ache. He had never known that Gokudera had felt like this… Gokudera had never said anything.

_Why? _Tsuna wondered, but he felt too embarrassed to speak up right now with everyone here.

"Anyway," Gokudera continued on without missing a beat, "there's no way either of us has a chance. After all, the person that the Tenth likes is Sasagawa!" Gokudera declared, because clearly that stupid bullet had killed the filter between his brain and his mouth.

Tsuna's mouth gaped open in horror at this. His eyes darted over to look at Kyoko, but she looked completely unperturbed by Gokudera's words.

"Did you hit your head or something? What the hell are you spouting, octopus head?" Ryohei's face was crunched up in confusion.

Tsuna momentarily paled. _OhgodheknowsIlikehissister—_

"Did Sawada and you break up or something?" Ryohei continued, beginning to look a little concerned; and it was at this moment that Tsuna's brain completely broke down.

_What._

"Onii-san!" Kyoko finally spoke up in a scolding tone. She frowned at her brother, looking mildly upset. "How could you say that?"

_Oh, thank God. Kyoko-chan didn't misunderstand—_

"That was supposed to be a secret! It's not nice of you to rat them out!"

_WHY DO YOU THINK I'M DATING GOKUDERA?! _Tsuna nearly shouted at her. Instead he merely stared at her and tried not to slam his head into the table. Or cry.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, guys." Ryohei apologized. He looked genuinely sorry too.

Tsuna felt like he was going to have the hardest time convincing him of the truth.

"Huh, I didn't know you guys were going out! Why didn't you tell me?" Yamamoto grinned widely as he threw his arms around both of their necks and pulled them close.

_YOU TOO?! _"B-but, we're not—"

"Congratulations, boss." Chrome chimed in.

"Hahi! I-is this true, Tsuna-san?" Haru looked a little heartbroken. She'd fallen back down to her knees.

"Don't feel so bad, Haru-chan," Kyoko comforted her.

"It's about time you guys got around telling them. Good job, my idiot pupil," Reborn said, with a glint in his eye that assured Tsuna that the other was merely playing along with the joke.

"Hmm, but I guess your bullet isn't working, huh, kid? After all, Gokudera was still able to lie earlier. Or does that mean the effect was short lasting? He did confess he liked me after all." Yamamoto laughed.

_This is too much. _Tsuna wanted to tear his hair out. _How did it come to this?!_

"W-wait a minute, guys—" Tsuna got up to his feet as he tried to protest once again. He looked more than a little flustered.

But once again, he was interrupted—this time by Gokudera himself. "You idiots have it all wrong! Will you just shut up and leave the Tenth alone already?!" he growled. His face was shadowed as he spoke but his posture was tense. It was clear that this conversation was upsetting him.

_Gokudera-kun…_

That aching feeling from before began to pain Tsuna again. It was stifling. He felt obligated to say something now, anything to make the situation better.

This time, his mom beat him to the punch.

"Oh, my. Did I take too long? Sorry, everyone!" Nana apologized with a smile as she walked into the room with the cake in her hands. "Hmm, I see we're missing a few people. We'll have to save them a slice. I really am sorry for taking so long. Iemitsu called to wish you well, Reborn-kun!" Nana explained with a happy grin and a slight blush as she set the cake down on the table.

"Don't worry, Mama. We didn't wait too long. We were playing while you were gone," Reborn told her.

"Aw, is that so? It's too bad that I missed it! Maybe next time." Nana began to light up the candles. "Well, here you go, Reborn-kun! Don't forget to make a wish!"

"Of course! The future of the Vongola is riding on this wish!" Reborn said very seriously, clearly making a jab at Tsuna as he, for the fourth time in a row, implied that his wish was for Tsuna to hurry up and become the Tenth Boss of the Vongola Family.

But for once in his life, Tsuna completely ignored Reborn's words. He was still looking at Gokudera, who still seemed a little upset. The bomb-user continued to remain quiet for the remainder of the evening, though it seemed like everyone else had forgotten the previous conversation they'd been having now that the cake was being served around.

Tsuna could barely bring himself to eat said cake. His stomach was knotted up in anxiety as he waited for the party to come to an end. He wanted to talk to Gokudera—but the other appeared to be doing his best to avoid him.

In fact, if Tsuna hadn't been paying attention, Gokudera would have managed to sneak off without a word. Tsuna immediately followed after him when he spotted him trying to do so.

"G-Gokudera-kun, hold on!" he called after him.

Tsuna bit his lip as he saw Gokudera tense. But the bomb-user did indeed stop before slowly turning around.

"H-hey, Tenth," he murmured, sounding slightly guilty. Gokudera continued to avoid looking up at Tsuna and stuffed his hands in his pockets as he lingered in front of the brunette.

Tsuna felt immediately uncomfortable. _Ah, I'm such an idiot. Why did I stop him?! _

Tsuna felt his face flush slightly as he ducked his head and avoided the other's gaze as well. Tsuna knew very well why he stopped the other.

He forced himself to utter the words that were making his stomach flutter in anxiety.

"G-Gokudera-kun… what you said earlier, did you really mean it?"

Tsuna knew it was stupid to ask for a confirmation considering the other had been under the influence of the Truth Bullet. But he had to be sure.

"That's not fair, Tenth." Gokudera sighed quietly and looked a little pained. "Please don't make me say it again," the bomb-user murmured quietly, sounding almost guilty as he shuffled on his feet and rubbed his arm in a clearly uneasy motion.

Tsuna only felt more confused. He didn't even know what to say to that. "…Why didn't you say anything before?" he finally settled on asking in a quiet voice.

Gokudera finally glanced up at him. He bit his lip for a moment before answering, "I didn't want to burden the Tenth with my feelings."

Gokudera sounded so painfully honest. Tsuna felt his breath constrict. _You idiot… what kind of reason is that? _Tsuna felt his eyes prickle slightly. He wasn't sure if he felt frustrated or exasperated or what. He had expected an answer like, "I didn't want to be rejected," not this. Tsuna himself knew well the pain of bottling up his feelings for that very reason—but this? How was he supposed to handle that?

"But why me?" Tsuna couldn't help but to ask.

Gokudera's face scrunched up into an expression that told Tsuna the other didn't understand why that question was being asked.

"Why not you, Tenth? You're amazing. How could I not like you?" he answered without hesitance.

"I-I'm serious!" Tsuna flushed slightly at the direct response, but he couldn't help but to protest and feel a little bit frustrated. Gokudera was always like this… "How could you like someone like me? I'm not as smart as you are and I'm the worst in the class. I'm always clumsy and a coward and I'm just no good at all! It's been four years already, how can you still not notice?!"

There was a beat of silence. Tsuna felt a little embarrassed at his outburst, but he had to say it. He couldn't stand Gokudera's idolized view of him anymore.

_But now that I made him realize it… will he hate me? _Tsuna's chest ached at the thought.

"Tenth…"

_Ah, here it comes. _Tsuna swallowed uneasily. He dreaded what the other would say after all of this, but Tsuna forced himself to look up.

The sight before him took his breath away.

Gokudera was looking at him with a small soft smile and a hint of exasperation in his eyes. "Tenth," he murmured quietly. "Did you really think I didn't know all of that already?"

Tsuna's eyes widened slightly.

"I know everything about you, Tenth," Gokudera told him, not looking the slightest bit embarrassed at his admittance. "But none of what you just said matters to me at all. That's not everything there is to you after all. I know the Tenth doesn't think so, but the truth is that you're amazing. You're kind and you always care about all of us, even when we drag you into crazy situations. You don't judge us, or even our enemies. You always see the best in people and give everyone second chances. You would do anything to protect us and help us whenever we need it. That's why—" Gokudera cut himself off and his face flushed slightly, but he didn't look away from Tsuna's gaze at all when he spoke next. "That's why I love you, Tenth."

"Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna couldn't bear to look at him anymore. He felt completely embarrassed, not to mention overwhelmed. He wasn't sure of what to say to all of that. _What am I supposed to say? _Tsuna hadn't ever even thought about Gokudera like this before. He wasn't sure what he felt about all of this at all.

Apparently, he wasn't supposed to say anything at all. Gokudera was already taking charge of the situation as usual.

"Tenth, don't look so worried." Gokudera rubbed the back of his neck as a sheepish smile spread across his lips. "I really didn't want to mention any of this before. If it wasn't for Reborn-san, I would have continued to keep quiet," he assured him. "I'm not looking for you to reciprocate my feelings or anything. I never wanted things to change between us, Tenth."

_Stop it._

"I really am sorry for burdening you with all of this. It's fine if you forget about all of this, really!"

"Stop it!" Tsuna cut him off before Gokudera could continue any more. "Gokudera-kun, just stop. Don't say anything more, okay?" Tsuna bit his lip. _How can he live like this? How can he be fine with just that?_

Tsuna didn't think he would ever understand the other.

"You can't just stop l-liking someone. I know that better than anyone. So how can you be fine with just that?" Tsuna couldn't help but to whisper.

"…Because, even if the Tenth doesn't return my feelings, I'll be happy just being able to continue loving you, Tenth. As long as you are happy, I won't ask for anything more." Gokudera told him with an unbearably soft smile.

_You… _Tsuna felt his breath rush out of him again. _How does he keep doing this to me?_ Tsuna didn't know how to handle being loved this much.

Something in his expression must have conveyed Tsuna's thoughts, because Gokudera was frowning worriedly now. "Tenth, I really did mean what I said before. Please don't look so worried," he pleaded and Tsuna just had to stop him there before he continued on.

"N-no, wait. Look, just don't say anything else for a moment." Tsuna didn't think he could take it.

Gokudera complied but still continued to look worried and even slightly guilty.

Tsuna sighed. "You know, I've never had anyone confess to me before today," he admitted after a moment. "I don't know what to do after all of this," he said.

"You don't have to do anything—" Gokudera tried to protest again, but stopped when he saw Tsuna raise his hands in a halting motion.

"I'm having a hard enough time admitting this, okay?" Tsuna's face flushed darkly. "Look, like I said, I really don't know what to do at all. I'm turning seventeen tomorrow and I've still never been on a date or confessed to the girl I liked. That's why I said I was no good. But… despite that, I really was happy when you said that you… that you loved me," Tsuna whispered, still surprised at these words.

"Tenth…" Gokudera sounded shocked, but Tsuna didn't dare to look at him and instead ignored him.

"I've never thought about this before, you know?" Tsuna continued. "If I had to admit it, I haven't really thought about any of this for a while now. With Reborn getting on my case about inheriting the Vongola all the time, romance usually flies out the window unless he's plotting something," Tsuna deadpanned briefly and resisted the urge to run his hand over his face at the mere thought. But he focused back to the matter at hand. "B-but, having said that… j-just because I haven't thought about dating anyone in a while doesn't mean I'm not interested…" he mumbled, his voice growing more and more quiet as he continued speaking.

There was another pause before any of them spoke. Then—

"D-does that mean…?" Gokudera's voice sounded embarrassingly excited, not to mention unabashedly hopeful.

"I don't know!" Tsuna exclaimed with a bright blush on his cheeks. "But... let me think about it more, okay?" Tsuna finally dared to peer up. Gokudera looked ecstatic.

Before Tsuna knew it, he was being tackled to the ground. "Tenth, even if you don't, I'll always love you!" Gokudera exclaimed loudly.

Tsuna tensed, squirmed, and blushed. "G-GOKUDERA! LET GO!"

"I LOVE YOU, TENTH!"

_I know, already! Geez! _Tsuna squirmed some more and tried to get the other to let him go. But he couldn't help but to feel happy.

Today had been a pretty good day after all.

_There's no way I'm thanking Reborn though. No way!_

Tsuna still couldn't help but to smile.


End file.
